A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to socks in general and in particular to a two-ply sock construction of improved construction for athletic activity such as jogging.
B. Prior Art
Since the advent of the jogging craze, there has been an ever-increasing emphasis upon the comfort of the jogger by designing improved shoes and socks. This design is also directed toward reducing the physical toll on the feet and legs of the jogger. Toward this end, various types of sock constructions have been patented or sold which purport to offer superior comfort, greater foot-ease, greater shock-absorbency, and other advantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,095 to Bird is directed toward a sock of a single ply having inside terry loops made of hydrophilic yarns and outside hydrophobic and elastic yarns. Bird states that this construction will hold perspiration away from the skin of the wearer yet provide good thermal insulating qualities by providing air spaces between the terry loops on the inside of the sock. This, asserts Bird, prevents the yarns from matting or packing down during use which would thereby destroy the thermal insulating and softness characteristics of the socks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,067 issued to East is a two-ply sock knitted in a single operation with terry loops on both the inner and outer surfaces for comfort, warmth and durability. It is a tubular sock which theoretically could be worn inside out, if desired.
Other double ply athletic socks are available commercially, but they are bulky and tend to bunch causing abrasion, blisters, or discomfort. Another jogging sock is made of pure silk in two layers but, while this may be comfortable, silk is known to have much less durability than synthetic fabrics and is much more costly as well as more difficult to launder.
Another sock is made of pima cotton and therefore does not have the heat conductivity or possess the durability of synthetic fabrics.
Still other single ply and double ply sock constructions have been marketed for athletic or jogging use, but they fail to attain the numerous objects that are accomplished by the present invention.
Among these objects of the present invention are the provision of:
(1) An athletic sock which gives the wearer a feeling of great foot ease.
(2) An athletic sock which prevents undue build-up of heat and moisture on the foot of the wearer.
(3) An athletic sock in which relative motion between the sock and the foot is reduced.
(4) An athletic sock wherein relative movement of the foot within the sock in use does not produce "bunching" of the sock material.
(5) An athletic sock with all of the above-enumerated advantages as well as attaining increased shock absorbency.